


Phantasma II: How Can I Ever Thank You

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Phantasma [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-30
Updated: 1997-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon comes up with a way for Blair to thank him for standing up to Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasma II: How Can I Ever Thank You

Simon Banks opened his front door to find Blair Sandburg standing there. "Come on in, Sandburg." 

"Hey, man, sorry to bother you, but Jim wanted me to drop these files off to you, they're for the Murchison case. He has the Peterssen stake out, or he'd have brought them by himself," Blair explained. 

"No problem Blair, have you had supper yet?" Simon asked, as he gave a quick look at the younger man, who was dressed in a pair of tight, faded blue jeans, and a pale grey t-shirt, with his leather jacket, and ever present back pack. 

"No, man, I was just on my way home." 

"Well, I'm just putting the finishing touches on some pasta salad, why don't you stay?" Simon asked, as he let the younger man into the house. Blair hung his jacket up and set the back pack on the floor by the wall. 

"Sounds great, Simon. Thanks," Blair said as he walked towards Simon's kitchen. Simon followed the younger man, watching that tight little ass wiggle, and wondering how he could get himself a piece of it. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Blair offered to help, so Simon put him to work setting the table, telling him where the dishes and silverware were kept. Blair found some beer in the fridge and put a couple bottles on the table and sat down as Simon brought their supper over to the table. 

Simon enjoyed the meal, Blair providing most of the conversation. Where the kid got all that knowledge, Simon didn't know, but he loved watching the younger man talk, he was so animated. Those beautiful blue eyes, those lush lips, set in that gorgeous face, those long dark curls. Hell, Simon just enjoyed looking at the man. 

After the meal was finished, Blair offered to help Simon with the dishes, an offer Simon accepted--he wanted to keep the other man here as long as possible. 

"Simon, look, man, about the other day, when you supported me, with Naomi, it really meant a lot to me. I can't tell you how much. How can I ever thank you?" Blair asked, looking up at Simon. 

"I can think of a way," Simon replied, as he pulled the smaller man into an embrace, capturing those luscious lips with his own, his tongue stroking, wanting entrance. 

After his initial surprise at this turn of events, Blair reached up and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck, then opened his mouth to Simon. Both men moaned as they tasted each other, their tongues seeking the warmth and sweetness of the other's mouth. As they kissed, Simon moved his hands down to caress Blair's ass, making the younger man groan and push his erection against Simon's leg. Without breaking the kiss, Simon picked the younger man up, carrying him into the bedroom. 

Simon set the smaller man down and they both quickly undressed, and he gently pushed the younger man on the bed, laying down on him, but being careful not to put his full weight on Blair. He didn't want to squish him. Simon claimed Blair's mouth for another passionate kiss that left both men breathless. Moving his mouth to suck on Blair's ear, Simon tongued the earrings there, making the younger man moan as he gently blew across the wet flesh. 

He bit and licked his way down Blair's neck, marking the other man as his. He moved down to take one of Blair's nipples into his mouth, nipping it, then gently licking it, causing whimpers of pleasure in the other man. Simon did this several times, then repeated the process on the other nipple, smiling when he felt Blair's hands grasping his head, holding him there. 

"Oh, Simon, please, please, I want..." Blair whispered pleadingly. 

"What do you want, Blair? Tell me," Simon said. 

"Oh, please suck my cock, make me come, I want you," Blair said, trying to push Simon's head lower. 

Complying, Simon moved down, gently lapping the precum off of Blair's cock, making Blair's hips lift off the bed. Simon pushed Blair's hips back down, and held him there, as he sucked the head of the erection into his mouth, enjoying the taste of his lover. Releasing Blair, Simon coated one of his fingers with saliva, and as he took Blair's entire cock into his mouth, he pushed his finger into Blair's anus. "ooohhh, yes, simon, yesyesyes, do it, oh," Blair whimpered. As Simon sucked Blair's cock, he thrust his finger in and out of his ass, scraping across the prostate, and it didn't take long for Blair to cum, shooting down Simon's throat, the older man swallowing all of it. 

Simon shifted up to kiss Blair, then growled, "I want to fuck you, Blair. Now." 

"Oh, yes, Simon, please I want you in me," Blair replied. 

When Simon went to roll him onto his stomach, Blair shook his head, "No, I want to see you when you fuck me, Simon." 

Smiling, Simon reached for the lube that was on the nightstand, and quickly applied some to his fingers, pushing one into Blair, as the younger man drew his legs up to his chest. He added a second finger, and a third, stretching Blair, not wanting to hurt him, and when he was ready, Simon rubbed lube onto his erection. He slowly pushed the head of his cock against Blair's opening, growling as his cock was enveloped by that tight, hot channel. Once he was all the way in, Simon held still, letting the smaller man adjust to having him inside. When Blair pushed back against him, Simon started thrusting into him, loving this, not wanting it to end. 

Blair felt himself starting to get hard again, so he licked his palm and reached down to start stroking himself, moaning, enjoying being fucked by Simon. Watching the wanton display his lover was putting on for him, Simon growled deep in his throat, and knew he'd cum soon. It didn't take long for Blair to orgasm again, yelling his lover's name as he did, and the sight of this and the feeling of Blair's ass muscles clenching around him were enough to send Simon over the edge, as he pushed into his lover one final hard time, crying out Blair's name as he came. 

Blair pulled Simon too him for a deep kiss, as the older man fell on the mattress beside him, his softening cock sliding out of Blair. "Oh, Simon, that was so intense, I loved it." 

"Hmm, it was, my love," Simon replied as he pulled Blair into his arms, and started stroking that lovely silky hair....  
  


* * *

Simon reached over for the washcloth he'd placed on his bed before he'd started to masturbate, and cleaned his ejaculate off of himself. Sighing, Simon wished he could fuck the younger man like that. *Only in my fantasies...*  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
